A Very Merry Christmas
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is a story i wrote for a challenge on another website. I just hope it is alright. Please read and review. Rated M for language and sexual scenes


**_A Very Merry Christmas_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the clothes on my back and this idea. No characters or anything. That was all thought up by J.K Rowlings.**

**This is a long oneshot so i hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Ratings: Hard R; for Language and sex scene.**

I got this idea from a challenge, on another site,what was originally something else, but due to certain circumstances I got permission to change it for the occasion. Here are the requirements:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS HERMIONE CHALLENGE**

_This is a Christmas challenge to either get Hermione a boyfriend, or just to get the poor girl laid._

_**MUST INCLUDE:  
**A single Hermione.  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny planning a surprise party.  
An unexpected crush.  
Uninvited Slytherins.  
The last line must contain 'Merry Christmas, Hermione'.  
Crazy party antics, an embarrassed Hermione.  
ALCOHOL. LOTS OF IT.  
Hotel rooms and sex. Cheap or whatever, just sex. Lots ;)  
Can be a one-shot, or a multi chaptered story. The more chapters, the more I read, the more I review :)_

_**CAN INCLUDE:  
**Hermione getting with a person of your choice, either man or woman  
Happy ending, sad ending, whatever.  
I don't care if anyone dies, just don't kill poor Draco. :)  
The setting can be anywhere, I don't mind._

_Now the Story:_

Hermione Granger sat behind her desk at the Ministry of Magic. Days like these, she was glad she worked as the head of the Muggles Relations Department. It always took her mind as far away from reality as possible. You see, she actually loved the saying that "Fantasy is better than reality;" because her life is far from what she planned it to be. After Hogwarts, she planned that she would further her education at the University of Oxford, but she never made it. She was offered the job of a lifetime, which she accepted hands down, as an assistant for the head of the Muggle Relations Department. That was 8 years ago and after a firing and a promotion she was given the honor of being head of the department.

The second thing she planned was that by her 23rd birthday she would either be married with a family or engaged to be married and planning a family. That plan went completely down the drain. She is now 26 years old and only went on two dates; which both ended disastrous. The first date was with a guy name Ted Dawson. He was what she called perfect. He was 6' tan skin, black hair and had sky blue eyes that, with a single look, could explore the soul of anyone he desired. They were together for 6 months and, according to her, they were the perfect couple. But the day after their 6 month anniversary she found out differently.

**Flashback:**

Hermione came home early, after a long day at work, expecting to find her house empty. She wanted to surprise Ted with something she wanted to try out for a while now. But when she walked into her bedroom she heard her shower running. She still wanted to surprise him so she silently walked into the shower, not prepared for what met her eyes. Her perfect boyfriend was in the shower with...Susan Bones! She stood there for about a minute, drowning herself in her anger. Her anger was at an all-time high she didn't even want to move. She wanted to make him suffer. She walked by the door, closed it silently and leaned against it, just waiting for him.

About a minute or so after the moans died down, she shower was turned off and the curtain was pulled back. When he saw her, his face froze. Susan hadn't notice her yet, but she suddenly notice something when Ted pushed her from him. She turned around and found the source of Ted's dilemma. She quickly covered herself in some of the shower curtain and looked apologetic at Hermione. They could tell she was mad, they just didn't know how mad.

"Had fun?"

"Hermione, baby, it's not what it looks like."

"It isn't? Well it looks differently to me. You know what?"

"Hermione baby, you got to believe me. She means nothing to me."

"That's the thing Ted, I don't care. I just want you to get your shit and get the fuck out of here."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't! Don't make me repeat myself because, believe me there will far more hell to pay, so...get your shit and get out...Now!"

Hermione swung open the door and began helping him. She took the little clothes he had there, opened her window and chucked all his shit out the window.

"What the hell do you think you doing?"

"Helping you, now when you leave, take your little slut with you."

"How dare you call me a slut?"

"Okay then, what do you classify someone who has sex with someone else boyfriend in their girlfriends' house."

"I am not in the mood for your mind games, Granger."

"Moron." Hermione mumbled.

Ted walked closer to her and said "Baby, please don't be like this."

He then tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him off and slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me again; you are sick!"

With that said Ted grabbed Susan's hand and, after a farewell word "Bitch", apparated out of her house.

**End of Flashback **

About a year later, she went out with another guy name Dean Baker. Big Mistake! He was 5'7" and a bit too desperate. They were only dating for a month, but that was the longest month of her life. At first, he was calm and told her everything about his life; then out of the blue he asked her to marry him. She immediately, but gently, she declined. But that didn't stop him. After she refused to take his hand in marriage he started babbling about how they would be so good together. They would have beautiful kids and they would lead an oh-so-perfect life. That little stunt freaked her out even more and she ended their relationship.

A few months later she finally came to terms about all of the reasons why her relationships didn't work. They were both missing something; or better yet someone. She always knew what it was but was scared to admit it to herself. They were both far from her crush as possible. Now he was definitely what the dictionary as well as all of the female population would classify as perfect. He was 6'1", shoulder length blond hair, silver gray eyes, aristocrat features, pale skin, chiseled chest and everything that screamed Draco Malfoy.

Yes, you heard me correctly, I said Draco Malfoy. He was what she wanted and due to pass memories, she was afraid that he would reject her; so she kept her distance. I know what you might be saying 'When did Hermione Granger get scared?' But you have to understand, such hard experiences can damage some people. But keeping her distance still didn't help her. Since he was Head of the Magical Sport Department, she saw him far more than she would have thought possible. To add to that, Harry, after much debating with himself, decided to go into professional Quidditch. Therefore, every time Hermione decided to visit the Potter's House, Draco was always there; which concluded in her ignoring the house all together.

Then at Staff meetings, where all of the Heads of the different departments met, he always sat next to her. It was like he knew she liked him, so he flaunted himself in the front of her to show her what she could not have. It was killing her inside. Just seeing him talking, not to mention a hint of his mysterious cologne, made her wet herself. That's how bad she wanted him. Sometimes during the meetings, she would have to leave the room for a bit of fresh air. To add to that, she fantasized about him, as well. About a year ago she, accidentally, walked in on him and his girlfriend at the time, in a very compromised position. She blushed and immediately closed the door. Since then all she could think about was what he could do to her, on his desk, in her house, and every place else you could imagine.

* * *

Now it is Christmas Eve and, once again, she has no one to share the Christmas with. She hated to bother her friends during this time. Mainly because, this Christmas, would be James', Harry and Ginny's first born, Christmas. They had been married for 3 years and James was just 3 months. She knew this would be a joyous occasion for them so they were out of the picture. Then there was Ron. She knew this was not the time to visit or spend the holidays with him. See, it was Ron and Lavender's first Christmas as a married couple. They had gotten married some 5 months ago and could wait for their first Christmas. She knew they were definitely out of the question so she'll just have to spend the Christmas just how she spent it last year; alone. 

Since last year, she wondered if she was destined to be alone. Even Draco had someone. It might be Miss Pug-face herself but she was still someone; right? She scribbled the last bit of information on the parchment in the front of her, placed her quill in the cup on her desk and reminisced about the time she fell for Draco.

**Flashback:**

It was the party celebrating the Defeat of Voldermort and the victory of the light side. Everyone was having a nice time, talking, drinking, and planning out their life, now that the threat of Voldermort is over. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Draco; looking sexy as ever. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on him. Many stared and females swooned at him; when he smiled. He looked like flawless dark angel. And a dark angel he was. The defeat of Voldermort would not have happened if he hadn't become a spy for the light.

He was dressed in dark green dress robes and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a dark green ribbon. After 2 minutes of silence, everything went back to normal. He immediately walked over to a group of females and began chatting. Ever since Draco walked into the room, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way he walked, the way he talked, everything about him screamed sex appeal and she wanted him. She had him before, mind you; once in their seventh year. It was nothing serious. It was just to relieve the constant sexual tension and desire that flared between them. He was the best she had ever had and ever since then, she wanted more of him. No man, after that, could satisfy her like he did.

Before she knew what happened, he passed her and made his way to the bar. She, subconsciously, moved towards the bar and sat next to him.

"One Tequila; please"

"Tequila, whoa Granger; I didn't know you had it in you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" He asked seductively, while leaning towards her.

She smiled back, leaned forward so their lips were inches apart, and said "You'll just have to find out, now won't you?"

He laughed and said "You're funny, you know Granger..." He got off of his stool, leaned forward so his lips were inches from her ears and said "...you know what. I just might take you up on the offer." He licked the shell of her ears, spun on his heels and walked out of the door.

Days and even months after that, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. That was when she really came to terms with her herself and her attraction for Draco Malfoy

**End of Flashback**

Hermione looked at the clock on her desk, which read 11:00 a.m., she sighed. She was at work for three hours and still her mind didn't drift far away from the problem at hand. She still had no one to spend the Christmas with. 'I guess I just have to forget about it.' She silently packed up her work, placed everything neatly on their files and walked towards the door. 'I think I nice long relaxing walk is just what I need.' She thought; and exited out of the Ministry.

When she got outside, she sighed. The surrounding stores were jammed back with couples looking for the perfect gems for one another, eager children, and parents with brimming cash cards. She hated this holiday. It seemed like everywhere she went there were thrilled faces or festive stores. 'Damn this is a bad idea' She immediately walked, to the nearest apparition point and went home.

When she got there, she started a warm bath, stripped off her clothes and slowly slid into the welcoming bath. This was one of the reasons why she loved her flat, but aside from that, she just didn't like the empty feeling it carried. She sighed loudly and slumped deeper into the tub; trying her best to wash away her loneliness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was at the Potter's Residence, in Godric's Hollow planning the Christmas party of a lifetime. It wasn't necessarily for them, but for Hermione. They knew for the past 6 years or so she hasn't had a boyfriend and as far as Ginny's knowledge, she hasn't got laid in 7 years. She knew that Hermione's life had been tougher than anyone would have imagined, that was why she set Hermione on a blind date with Ted Dawson. She knew that both of them were intelligent, ambitious and hard-working so they would be perfect together; or that's what she thought. 

She never thought that he would cheat on her; with Susan Bones nonetheless. I mean Susan Bones. She was Hermione's assistant for 3 years and Ginny thought that she knew her well. Then there was the Baker guy. He was a nut from the beginning. They all told Ron that there was something odd about him but Ron insisted that he was a nice guy; NOT! He was a complete nutcase, and she was happy that Hermione found out in time.

All of the shit that happened to Hermione was because of them. She would never blame them, mind you, but they knew they were the reason for all of the downfalls in her adult life, so they came up with the idea to have a party of the century. The only thing that they hoped was that she would come.

* * *

Back at Hermione's house, she was in her bedroom, putting on one of her comfy big t-shirts; she usually wore in the house. She walked into her living, sat in her favorite chair, snuggled close to the closest cushion and began watching a movie, that she found rather interesting, on television. 

Harry and Ron were at the corner of the house setting up their never-ending bar, filled with tequilas, rows of non-stop beers, rums, vodkas, gins and butterbeer for those who couldn't handle the hard stuff. Meanwhile Ginny was setting up the living room for the loads of guests they were going to have. From Seamus, to Parvati and Padma, even some of Hermione's co-workers at work; who insisted that she needed a break, were planning on attending. To tell you the truth this party was not one of those joyous parties one tends to have on the holidays. Oh no! This party is for one to get so trashed that they wouldn't even remember what day it is. They just wanted to get everyone's mind, especially Hermione, off the troubles in their lives.

* * *

**At the Malfoy Manor**

"Drakie-poo, where are we going for Christmas?"

Draco let out a loud sigh and asked "What are you on about, now, Pansy?"

"I mean where are we going for this holiday? France, Japan, The Bahamas?"

"None"

"What do you mean 'None'?"

"Exactly what I said; we are not going anywhere."

"Why not; we always do?"

"Don't you think it's time for a change?"

"Change is bad"

"Where ever did you get that preposterous idea? Change is not bad."

"Yes it is. We always go somewhere. I think it's only fair that we go for this holiday; especially this holiday."

"Pansy stop it! I am getting sick and tired of your constant nagging about where we are going next, or what am I going to buy for you. Is money the only thing you think about?"

"Well, no not really."

"Well then..." He crossed his arms over his chest and continues "...what else do you fucking think about?"

"Important thing"

"Pansy I am not into your games right now. Important things like what?"

"Clothes, shoes..."

"If you haven't noticed all of those things can only be obtained with money."

"Too bad then"

"Too bad? What kind of fucking response is that?"

"A good one"

Draco exhaled loudly and mumbled "What a fucking dimwit..." he closed his eyes and took two calming breaths and then continued "...You know what Pansy. That's it. No more nagging, no more headaches from your annoying voice and no more of your constant bickering about money..."

"So what are you saying Draco?"

"It's over Pansy."

"Over"

"Yes. We are through."

"Please no Draco. Please don't say it's over. I'll do anything"

"That's just it. I don't want you to do anything..." He walked away from her and towards the door. He paused and continued "...when I get back, I want all of your shit gone." With that said he walked out of the house and went to get something strong to drink.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat around the table discussing ways to get Hermione to come to the party. 

...Ron: "We could say someone wants to talk to her."

Harry and Ginny in unison: "For the third time Ron, No."

Harry: "How about we just say we want her to join us for dinner..."

Ginny: "You know she would ask about James."

Harry: He smiled. "Well that you can tell the truth. He's staying at your mom for the night; at her request of course."

Ginny: "Okay. Well in that case I have to go get her. She needs to change here of course. Oh and Harry, darling, can you please put up a silencing spell on every room except the room where the party is being held. We don't want her to know before hand."

Harry: "Okay, dear"

Ginny: "Say hi to Lavender for me; Ron..." she kissed Harry on the cheek and concluded "...I'll see you when I get back. With that said she apparated to Hermione's house and almost gave the witch a bit of a scare.

* * *

Hermione was watching a scary movie where someone popped into a woman's house, just a few feet behind her, and attacked her. She was so interested in the movie that she was literally on the edge of her seat. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was slightly ajar. Suddenly she heard a pop behind her. She froze and listened closely to see if she heard correctly. Then she felt something move closer to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her chest rose rapidly. After a few minutes of silence, something touched her. She jumped and screamed.

* * *

"Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Hermione looked at Ginny and quickly scrambled to her feet. "It's okay, Ginny. I'm just a bit jumpy; that's all. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look pretty shaken up."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I don't believe you..." She looked around the flat and soaked in it's atmosphere. "...you need to get out of this flat."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" She scanned her flat for a few seconds and then looked at Ginny

"Nothing's wrong with the flat, per se..."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you."

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me"

"Yes there is. Look at yourself Hermione. When is the last time you went out?"

"Umm..."

"Or got dressed up?"

"Umm..."

Ginny looked at her complexion, took her face in her hands and turned it slightly "Or put on makeup for that matter?"

"Well I put on makeup this morning."

"You know what I mean; other than work?"

"I don't put on makeup other than work because I have nothing to put it on for." Hermione said defensively

"See what I said. You need to get out of this flat."

"Well I would if I had somewhere else to go, other than my flat."

"You have my house, or even Ron's house."

"I don't think so."

"You know it's true. Besides you don't even visit us anymore."

"You two are to busy with James now; I don't want to be a burden on you two."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, cocked an eyebrow and said "Lies. You know we would always have time for you."

"You have enough stress as it is."

"Stop it Hermione. I don't believe your not-enough-time story for one moment."

"Well it's the truth."

"Uh-huh; whatever. Anyway, we are leaving to go somewhere..."

"Wait, wait; wait. I'm going out?"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because this is last minute and I have nothing to wear."

"Yes you do. Let me help you"

"no; stop Ginny. Just forget about it. I'm not going."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me...not going."

"Yes...you are."

"I'm sure you don't want to get into a 'yes' or 'no' argument."

"Well I'm not leaving here without you."

"You think so? If that's the case then you need to owl Harry and tell him that you will be spending the night."

"We'll just have to see about that, shall we?"

Forty minutes later Hermione was all packed. Clothes, makeup, accessories and all and was getting ready to apparate. She took one final look around her cozy little flat, sighed, and apparated to the Potter's residence. 'I wonder where we are going." Not knowing that she was only going downstairs.

* * *

Harry and Ron were downstairs talking to a few of their guests, when Ginny walked downstairs. She was immediately greeted by Lavender Weasley, Parvati Finnegan and Padma Thomas. They were giggling about something, which she didn't want to hear anything about, so she immediately asked "How is the party so far; girls?" 

"Amazing"

"Great"

"Cool"

Then out of the blue Parvati asked "So Ginny how is Hermione lately?"

"You have to ask her, when and if you see her."

"Oh. But do you know if she will be spending the Christmas alone?"

"Why?"

"Because my cousin would love to meet her"

"I don't know..." Ginny looked around the room desperately for someone trying to get her attention and, just her luck, Harry was trying to get her attention. "...can you girls excuse me?" When she turned around she exhaled and walked to Harry.

When she got there he kissed her cheek, complimented her outfit and asked "Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, she should be coming downstairs any minute now. I think I should go get her."

She passed a bit more hastily through the growing crowd and back upstairs. When she got to the guest room, where Hermione was located, she found Hermione sitting in the front of the vanity mirror debating with herself. Ginny cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention. Hermione looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"Stop worrying. You look great."

"Okay..." she exhaled loudly and said "Let's go."

"Okay"

"Oh and by the way, where are we going?"

Ginny smiled and said "You'll see."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked through the noiseless hallway laughing and talking until Hermione heard music. She stopped, looked at Ginny and asked "Please Ginny, tell me the party isn't here" 

Ginny smiled and said "Loosen up 'mione."

"No, no, no; you don't understand. I thought we were going somewhere no one knows me."

"Be real Hermione. There is no one in London who hasn't heard of you or seen you."

"True, but this is a bit soon."

"Soon? Hermione, stop talking to shit! You are really starting to piss me off. How could you say this is to soon? You haven't been to a party in how much years?"

"That's not fair, Ginny" Hermione whined

"Life isn't fair, Hermione. You should know that. So just suck it up and take it as it comes."

Hermione exhaled loudly and said "Okay, just this once."

"Okay, let's go."

Ginny opened the double door, which separated the hallway from the setting of the party; the living room, and walked in with Hermione in tow. As soon as Hermione walked in, the room went silent. People stared, few whispered while the remainder gawked. She walked closer to Ginny and whispered "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"It could be the fact that you're here, or maybe it's how you look."

Hermione took a few steps back and observed herself. She then concluded that it was indeed the way she was dressed. She looked amazing; she knew it and guessed that everyone knew it as well. She was wearing a blue corset type top that stopped at the bottom of her stomach, but still left some flesh visible, a low cut black jeans, and black spiked heel boots; not to mention her appearance. She was wearing light makeup and her hair was in a loose bun with four tendrils that feel down her face and neck.

She bit her lip and was about to go back in the way she came from but then noticed she couldn't because Ron and Harry was blocking every exit and entrance that either led to the outside of the room or house. She sucked in her bad luck and walked over to the table to get something strong to drink. She immediately grabbed a glass of gin and was about to put it to her mouth when she heard someone asked "Trying to get stoned already?"

She looked to her left, took a sip of her drink and said "No, not really. I just needed something to drink"

Seamus laughed and looked at her "You look good, Hermione. Is there anyone special in your life; lately?" He grabbed a glass of vodka and waited on her answer.

She took her last sip of her drink and said "Thanks Seamus. You don't look so bad yourself; and no there is no one special in my life...well how is Parvati?"

"Well she's..."but he didn't get to finish, someone else did

"Fine..." Both Seamus and Hermione turned around and came face to face with Lavender, Parvati and Padma. Hermione smiled and let Parvati finish "...so how are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; why?"

"Because we know that you have been spending the holidays alone."

Hermione's expression changed. She silently to ten and asked "Who told you that?"

"Don't worry about that. I just asked because I am concerned about you."

"Now back to my question. Who told you that?"

"I said don't worry about that. Besides that's not the question I want to ask you."

Hermione exhaled loudly, crossed her arms over her chest and asked, in a bored tone "And what might that be?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, be alone not to mention being celibate for 6 years"

Hermione laughed, calmly, and said "You know what Parvati; you are really starting to get on my nerves."

"How so?"

That was it for Hermione. She snapped "Look here, Parvati. You..."

Then Ginny came out of nowhere "Hermione can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione's snapped towards Ginny and then she said "Give me a minute Gin..." then she turned her focus on Parvati "...and you. I know what you doing. But know this, next time you get jealous over someone who has little interest in your husband; know who to mess with because next time I won't be so patient..."

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"You actually think that I am jealous of you? You are a lonely, celibate, bitter woman, who can't get a man if she tried"

"Why you little bitch..."

"Hermione..."

"Not right now, Ginny."

"Yes now." Ginny pulled her away as fast as she could and dragged to where Harry and Ron were.

When they got there, Hermione asked, calmly, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Hermione, what's wrong with you? You were ready to tear of Parvati's head..."Ginny then leaned in, smelled her breath and concluded "and are you drunk?"

"You would tear off her head too if you heard all the things she said to me, and besides you heard some of it; and I am not drunk."

"Stuff like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe my life for the past 6 years"

"How do you know?"

"Because she just threw it in my face"

"Oh, well. I think you need to stay away from her."

She looked at the bar, noticed it was, once again, empty and said "I'm going to get another drink."

* * *

**About 30 minutes later:**

Everyone had already loosen up to their surroundings and the people in it. Hermione had to admit that she was having a good time; at least more fun that she had in years. She had danced with all most all of the males, and even some females at the party. She dropped, eloquently, on the couch and tried to catch her breath. She was sitting there for a minute when she felt the couch sink beside her. She turned to look at the person, who was carrying a beer and a tequila in both of his hands, which just happened to be Harry, and said "Hey"

"Enjoying yourself?"

He gave her the tequila. She took a sip and answered "Yeah"

"So 'mione, like anyone is particular?"

"I never told you I liked anyone; especially at this party."

"I know that. I just don't want you to be alone."

"That's sweet Harry; but it's okay."

"No it's not. You shouldn't be left alone especially on the holidays."

"I'm not alone, I have Crookshanks."

"Hermione, you know what I mean; Human Contact."

"Harry, I've came to the conclusion that I'm better off alone. So there is nothing to worry about."

"Don't say that"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Just say anything but that."

"Okay, then. What do you have in mind for my holiday?"

Harry smiled and said "That's more like it. Okay, I want you to..."

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron drinking when Blaise placed his mug down and asked "So, Draco, trouble in paradise?" 

"There was no paradise to begin with..."He took a gulp of his vodka and continued "Just a fragment of your imagination...and of course Pansy's as well."

"So what was it about this time?"

"Same as usual"

"Why is it always about money?"

"That's what she likes; you should know that."

"Damn it! You got it bad."

Draco smirked and said "Not anymore"

Theodore, who was silent through the whole conversation, asked "You dumped her?"

"Yeah"

"No way!" Theodore exclaimed

"Didn't think you had it in you, mate." Blaise said

Draco laughed and said "Funny; Blaise"

"So how did she react?"

"She was begging and pleading; usual stuff."

"Aww my; and on Christmas Eve, nonetheless."

"But what are you going to do for the holidays this year?" Theodore asked

"Better yet WHO are you going to do this holiday? Blaise asked

Draco smiled and said "Don't worry about that. I have someone in mind. But in order for this to happen I have somewhere to go." He paid for his drink and walked towards the door. Blaise and Theodore paid for their drinks and walked behind Draco. They noticed he was walking towards the apparition point so Blaise asked "Where are we going D?"

"I'm sure you're coming, so you'll soon find out."

As soon as they arrived to the apparition, they apparated and came to the place where Blaise and Theodore thought they would never ever go to in their life; Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Harry has just finish telling Hermione what he wanted her to do and she was sitting next to him, looking as shocked as ever. 

"You can't be serious; Harry?"

"Hermione, you promised you would do this; no questions asked"

"I know; I know. But do I have to do exactly what you asked?"

"Yes. You have to go to the next male who steps through the door strike a conversation and just have a nice night...and if you play your cards right..." Harry wriggled his eyebrows at her and concluded "...you might not spend the night alone."

Hermione laughed and said "How amusing Harry."

Before Harry could comment, the doorbell rang. Her heart sped up and her head snapped in the direction of the door. Ginny excused herself from her conversation with Fred and took her slow time walking towards the door. She looked through the peep-hole and then opened the door.

She stood in the doorway for a few minutes chatting with person and then she moved to the side. When Hermione saw who the person was, her breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth wide. Suddenly the person's eyes met hers and she couldn't believe her luck. She has to talk to Draco Malfoy! Boy was she in for a night.

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry, to see if he was going to object but the only thing he did was give her two thumbs up, a smile and said "Go for it." 

"Harry, but, but, but this is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that he isn't that bad."

She blushed, took two deep breaths and said "I guess I'll see you later."

"If you're lucky, maybe not."

She rolled her eyes, got up off of the couch and walked towards the bar. Before she was halfway there Harry called out "Hermione."

She stopped and turned to face him. She knew people were looking at her all through the party but what she didn't know was that another pair of eyes was looking at more not intently. She took two steps towards Harry; he got out of the seat, walked towards her and said "Where are you going? You are supposed to be going straight to Malfoy."

"Chill Harry; I am going to get a drink."

She turned around and walked back to the bar. When she got there, she heard Harry yell, "Just don't drink too much."

She ignored him and continued to pour her drink. When she was done pouring she felt a presence next to her. She turned to face the person and smiled. She picked up her drink, took a sip and then said "Draco."

"Granger, what a pleasant surprise"

"I would say the same for you."

"Me? I was not the one hiding from the world for 5+ years."

"That's beside the point. It's just not a lot of times that I see you without your personal lap dog..."she cleared her throat and continued "...I mean girlfriend."

Draco snickered and said "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend; you know Pansy Parkinson"

"Oh, her. She's not my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled and said "Oh no?"

Draco smirked back and replied "No."

"So she was just there so you could get a quick lay?"

"My, my, my. Isn't your mind dirty? But that was originally my intention."

She completely ignored the last part of his answer and then said "My mind is not dirty."

"Well it sure isn't clean."

"Hmmm"

"You're finally admitting it."

"I am not."

"Well you're not denying it."

Her mind clicked on something that Harry told her and she said "Should I?"

"Hmm; no, no you shouldn't."

She took another sip of her drink and said "And why is that?"

"He took a sip of her beer and said "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

They walked towards the couch, where Hermione was previously, sat down and continued their conversation.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, You didn't answer my question."

"Granger, you know my father is dead so don't call me Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry."

"And I thought that due to our history you should know better than that."

We have both bad and good history, so you have to specify which one you are referring to."

"Always the know-it-all, but you should know that I am referring to the good history."

"Hmm"

"No comment?"

"Am I supposed to comment?"

"It wasn't necessary."

"Oh." Her hair fell from behind her ear and she tried to fix it but, to no avail, it fell again.

"You know what, Granger?"

"What?"

"Is that a bit of an attitude; I'm sensing?"

"What, Draco? Happy now?"

He laughed and said "Immensely. As I was saying..." he ran his thumb over her cheek, and brushed her stubborn tendril behind her ear "...you've gotten more beautiful since the last time I've seen you."

That totally caught her off guard and she stuttered her comment "Wh-wh-what?"

"You heard me..." he stroked her cheek again and concluded "...you're beautiful."

She blushed, turned her head away from him and said "Thanks"

"Look at me"

She just stayed put, looking in the direction she was looking in before. She tried to calm down her flaming cheeks when he said "Hermione, look at me"

She turned her head slightly, but when she felt her cheeks flare up again, she turned back.

"Hermione, look at me..." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him "...didn't you know you were beautiful?"

"I umm..."

He leaned closer to her face and said "And by the way, you look incredible tonight."

She gave him a cheeky smile and said "Thanks"

When he saw her smile, he leaned even closer to her until his lips were inches from hers. He was so close she could feel and smell his minty hot breath on her face...and she liked it. She bit into her bottom lip and watched him lean forward, as if ready to kiss her, but she turned her head just in time and his lips caught her neck.

He kissed on her neck for a few minutes. Her skin tasted of honey and smelled of lavenders. He wasn't quite aware how long he was lapping on her neck until he heard her moan. He took that as an encouragement to take it up a notch. So he soft caressed her jeans-clad thighs but he didn't get that far because she gently pushed him away and told him to stop.

When he stopped, both of them were breathing extremely hard. He looked at her, caught sight of the small red mark he left on her neck, and asked "Why'd you stop me?"

She closed her eyes for a minute or so, trying to get the feeling that coursed through her veins at the moment and said "Because..."she exhaled softly and continued "...In feel like someone is watching us."

"There's no one watching us."

"I can feel it; Draco."

He knew that they were at a party and someone was bound to see them so he didn't make a big deal out of it. But one look at her made him change his mind and look around.

He looked around the room and when he looked towards the door he said "No one's wa..." He thought he saw someone looking in their direction so he looked harder and saw someone he never thought he would see here, both at the house and at this party; Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

He turned quickly towards Hermione and said "I'll be right back." 

She looked at him, uneasily, and said "Umm...okay."

He got up and walked over to where he saw Pansy but- surprise, surprise, -she was not there. He growled and said "Damn!"

He walked over to Blaise and Theodore and said "Hey guys, have you seen Pansy?"

Blaise looked at him best friend, smirked, and said "No, but I did see you getting quite cozy with Hermione."

"Now is not the time for that. Have you seen Pansy?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"As I said before, now is not the time to talk shit! I will ask you one final time: Have you seen Pansy?"

"Yeah"

"And do you know where she is now?"

"Right over there" Theodore pointed. Draco's eyes followed Theodore's eye and found out that he was pointing to the couch where Draco was previously sitting. She was sitting on the side of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was sitting down patiently waiting for Draco to come back when she felt someone sit next to her. She immediately smiled and turned to see who the person was but when she saw the person, her face fell. "Oh it's you." 

"Who were you expecting to see?"

"No one"

"Are you sure you're not expecting...Draco, perhaps?"

"None of your business; Parkinson." She turned her head away from Pansy only to give her a full few of Draco's work-of-art.

Pansy's eyes narrowed but then she placed a malicious smile on her face and said "Oh, so formal; Granger"

"Now is not the time to mess with me; Parkinson"

"Oh, but it is time to seduce your boyfriend"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fine, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, turned her head, again, away from Pansy and said "I don't have time for this."

"That's a nice hickey you have on your neck; Granger. Did my boyfriend give it to you?"

Hermione ignored her hickey information and said, in a bored tone, "What?"

"You heard me perfectly fine, Granger."

"Apparently I didn't, because it seems to me that you have gotten the wrong information."

Pansy gritted her teeth and said "There's a first time for everything. So if you'll excuse me..."

Hermione got up off the couch and walked towards the bar. 'I really need something strong.' She thought. So when she got to the bar, she picked up an extremely large shot glass, filled with vodka, and down the whole contents in one gulp. She looked around and noticed that a few people were staring at her. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes.

She was about to take two calming breaths when she heard someone ask "What kind of games are you playing at; Granger?"

"I don't play games; okay. So excuse me..." but this time she wasn't getting out of Pansy's grasp. She was pushed back closer to the table and then looked at an irate Pansy.

"No more little nice girl; Granger. I'm telling you now to stay away from my man."

"Let's be fair okay, Parkinson; okay? I'll stay away from him, whenever I see him, and I'll stay with Draco."

"If you haven't noticed, bitch, Draco is my man."

Either it was the alcohol coming to effect or her in particular, but she just couldn't stop the words from pouring out of her mouth "Is that so? Because I heard differently."

"You're lying"

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what? That you're a man-stealing whore?"

"I'm a what?"

At the sound of her outburst, all eyes fell on her and the room fell quiet. The only thing that could be heard was an "Oh shit!" coming from the back of the room.

"You heard me"

Hermione laughed slyly and said "I am, am I? Then that clearly means that I am right about you"

"Right about me?"

"Oh yes, you see..."she starting moving around from her current spot "...from the start, I thought you were a money-grabbing slut but now, wait, wait, it get's better, now I know what you really are: A man hungry, money grabbing whore, who thinks that everything and everyone revolves around you."

As Hermione finished everyone began whispering among themselves in amazement at what was about to come next, or at least what they thought would come next.

"Well at least I have a man."

"Had, Parkinson, had. But you know what? For once in your pathetic life, you're right. You did have a man, but at least no one classifies me as a slut."

"Why you little..."

Hermione sucked her teeth and said "Stop! There is nothing you can say that I ain't already heard. So this is the end of this little argument, okay? So long, goodnight, and merry Christmas." With that said she started to walk away but was pulled back by her hair.

Hermione, who was completely shocked, starting thinking of ways to get the bitch back. Suddenly she heard Pansy say "Now bitch, you should know..." but she didn't get to finish because Hermione, swiftly, turned around and punched her square in the face.

Pansy fell on the floor with a thud, holding her jaw and glared at Hermione. Hermione was going to hit her again but someone held her back. She took three calming breaths. Jerked herself from the persons' embrace and said "Next time, know who to mess with."

When she moved from Pansy, the circle, that surrounded them, parted for her. She looked around the room at all of the shocked faces and suddenly felt clustered. 'I need to get out of here'

"Accio Coat"

With her coat in hand, she walked to the door, opened it; walked out and slammed the door behind her. Suddenly someone else got their coat and followed her outside. Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny soon walked back in the party, with plans of getting Hermione and Draco together, and stopped. They looked around the room but they couldn't find either Hermione or Draco. Where could they be?"

* * *

Hermione, angrily, took a seat on the swinging chair, which was located in the Potter's yard. She subconsciously swung the chair and said "She really has some nerve. Thinking she could try and take me." 

"You're right, you know."

She spun around, quickly, and said "Who's there?"

No one answered. She knew she heard something but who it was, was a mystery to her. She got off of the chair and walked around; repeating herself "Who's there?"

Still no one answered. She took two more steps towards the house when someone pulled her towards a tree. She squealed and then stiffened. They stood there for about a minute until the person said "You know you shouldn't be out here all by yourself."

"Draco?"

"Who else were you expecting; Pansy?"

She pushed him from the front of her and said "You're such a prat, sometimes."

"But, I thought that's what you liked about me"

She smiled and replied "You could say that."

"I thought so..." he waited a few minutes and then continued "...but who knew that little miss eloquent and petite Hermione granger could throw such a punch?"

She started laughing and said "I've been around Harry and Ron..." Draco raised an eyebrow and then she corrected herself "...okay then. I've been around Harry for 14 years. Don't you think I would at least learn how to fight and protect myself?"

"Well, I think one year around Pothead would get you to be like that."

"Exactly, so imagine 14 years."

they started walking around the yard, continuing their conversation, when Draco asked a question from a topic she was most depressed about; her life "So Granger, What's been going on in your life?"

"I'm sure you already know. Everyone else does."

"I don't like to listen to gossip. I rather get my information straight from the person, no sources included. So I will ask you again, what's been going on in your life?"

She exhaled loudly, rubbed her palms together, and said "At the moment; absolutely nothing."

"But what about the life, that everyone thought you were going to have, after graduation?"

"I don't..."

"Come on, Granger. I won't make fun of you. So just tell me."

She narrowed her eyes, contemplated for a bit and then surrendered. "Okay. Well, my life after graduation was...umm...memorable."

"Memorable? How so?"

"Let's just say that I found that even though life may seem perfect, it could drop apart at anytime."

"So, according to you, your life just feel apart. What, or who, caused it?"

"It was someone who I was with at the time."

"Oh..."Draco felt sorry for her. He never thought that anyone could hurt anyone they were with. "...so what did you do when you got hurt."

"I never said that I got hurt."

"It is quite obvious, Granger; now answer me."

She narrowed her eyes, slightly, muttered "Prat." Then she said "Just dealt with it."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

She ignored his question, took a seat on the swing, and said "When you left Hogwarts, did you plan your life?"

"No; but I'm guessing you did."

"Yep, every bit of it"

"What did you plan?"

"Well, I would, firstly, go to university, to get a degree in potions..."

"Potions? Never would have expected that."

She smiled and said "...what can I say? I like the challenge. Anyway, then I would get a job, get married, start a family, you know things like that."

"Sounds practical."

"That's what I thought. But I was wrong."

"What went wrong?"

"I know a few things but I wish I knew why for the remainder."

"What did you find out?"

"Well I never made it to university because I got a job at the Ministry. I never met Mr. Right, because I know that there is no such thing. I never got married, as you already know, and I don't have any family; other than the ones I was born with."

"Wow!"

"Tell me about it. So what about you? What's going on in your life?"

"Well for starters, I just broke up with Pansy..."

"That I know."

"Don't have a family, other than my mother, have never been married and I don't have any children."

"So I guess we're kind of alike."

"You could say that."

"Well except for your many girlfriends."

"Many girlfriends?"

"Don't play dumb; Draco."

"And I see you are forgetting about your many boyfriends."

Hermione's head hung low, and she said "I didn't have many boyfriends."

"What?"

"I said I didn't have many boyfriends."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I guess it was just something that striked me as unattractive."

"Don't ever let me hear u say that."

"Say what?"

"That you're not beautiful."

"Well I am..."

"Stop it! What ever gave you the impression that you were otherwise?"

"Well..." she stopped and pondered for about 3 minutes and continued "...my first relationship..."

"Forget about your first relationship. That was the past and this is the present. You. Are. Beautiful."

She turned her head and said, almost inaudibly "Thanks."

He grabbed her chin, turned her to face him and said "Say it!"

"Huh?"

"Say that you are beautiful."

"But I know I'm not."

"Listen to me: Whether you like it or not; you are beautiful."

He pulled her face closer to her and said "Let me show you just how beautiful you are."

He pulled her lips closer to his ad when their lips were an inch apart she turned her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Something has to be wrong because you won't let me kiss you."

"It's just that. You just broke up with Pansy and..."

"Oh; I see..."He looked in her eyes and then continued "But I want this."

"I do to, but..."

"But nothing. I wanted you longer than you know so let's just forget about everything and just feel."

Hermione looked at him, surprised, and didn't respond. He took her facial expression as disbelief so he said "It's true."

"If this is true...wh-why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how you were going to react."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You can't be serious. You had all those girlfriends when you supposedly felt something for me, but yet you didn't even make a move. You just went out with all of those girls."

"Well, they..."

"I don't want any of your lame excuses."

"I'm not going to give you one. Those girls knew what they were getting in the first moment they met me."

"Yeah; right"

She got off the swinging chair and walked as far away from him, but not out of Draco's sight, and folded her arms over her chest. Draco slowly walked up to her, snake his arms around her waist and decided to make up with her, without an apology.

"You know what Granger; I just might take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"The offer you made some years ago."

She pondered for a minute and then the scene popped in her brain. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let her go. She gave up and turned around in his arms. She looked him in the eyes and said "You can't be serious?"

"I'm as serious as they come."

"but what about..." she didn't get to finish because Draco's mouth cam crashing down on hers. She stood there shocked for a few seconds and then she did the only thing she could think of: kiss back. After about 2 minutes, she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco loved how her lips fit perfectly with his. Then suddenly he started to kiss her more passionately. Draco wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for admission but what he got was totally unexpected.

Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and into his. As soon as their tongues collided they moaned in unison. He then moved down to her neck, where he left the mark, and started kissing and sucking the nape of her neck. She gave a sultry moan and said "Draco..."

"Hmm..."

"We can't do this."

He pulled away from her swiftly and said "What? What do you mean? I thought..."

"No, no, no. I mean we can't do this 'here'."

She smiled and asked "Where would you like to go Miss Granger?"

She leaned forward, so her mouth was on the shell of his ear, and she said "Surprise me."

It took every ounce of control on Draco's body to not moan as her lips touched his ear. "Okay. Hold on."

* * *

Hermione didn't even get to react to Draco, because she felt a familiar tug in her stomach. Before she knew it she was not in Harry's yard but in an elegantly furnished room. She stood in the same spot for a few minutes just admiring the room. She had left Draco's embrace quite a while ago and when she looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found. 

She brushed off his disappearance and walked around the room. She looked around the room and found several pictures of Lucius and Narcissa. This couldn't be his room. It was too luxurious, or at least she didn't know what Malfoy's were accustomed to.

"You like it?"

She spun around and found him leaning against the frame of a door.

"It's gorgeous. But I was wondering...do you live here?"

"Why?"

"Because it's so huge...and beautiful"

"I know. My mom had a bit of an addiction for decorating. But I don't live here"

"You don't?"

He walked towards her and said "No."

"So where are we?"

"In a hotel"

"But I see pictures of your family"

He stood behind her and whispered in her ear "That's because I own it."

She shivered as his breath touched her skin. She then spun around to face him and said "Are you serious? I had no idea."

"Only a few people know that I own this."

"And what would be this hotel's name; by chance?"

"Allusions."

She opened her eyes wide and said "Allusions?"

"My dad gave my mom the privilege to decorate and name it."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean you own _'the'_ Allusions?"

He leaned in, started nibbling on her neck and mumbled "Yes."

She moaned and said "Draco, stop. You're distracting me."

"Am I now?"

"Yes you...she didn't answer because Draco gently bit into her neck.

She moaned loudly; then he said "This is what we came here to do; not to talk about the place."

"Hmm..." she replied as he lapped into her neck as if it was the last supper. He pulled away and she whimpered at the last. She smirked and he said "follow me."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door he was previously leaning against. As soon as he opened the door she almost had a heart attack. The room was far more beautiful than the first room. The room was elegantly decorated in silky red. She looked at the floor and found it completely covered in a beautiful red rug. She blinked and then suddenly a trail of rose petals appear and led to the bed.

She rubbed her eyes to see if she saw the right thing and indeed she did. He pulled her in his arms, with her back to his chest, and said "I thought you would like it."

She shut the door with his foot and stood in front of her. She nervously licked her lips and Draco stifled a moan. "You don't know how sexy you look doing that."

"Doing what...this?" and she purposely licked her lips again. That was it for Draco. He pulled her face to him and devoured her lips. She groaned at the contact and replied instantly. In no time she had her hand behind his neck, tugging his hair and he had his hands, tightly around his waist. He nipped at her bottom lip, asking for permission of entry and she accepted immediately.

As soon as their tongues collided, Draco knew he had to have more. she tasted heavenly and he wondered if she tasted like this all over and he was sure he would find out.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of sheer bliss he started moving down from her lips. He sucked, licked and kissed every piece of flesh that was visible. She turned her head in every direction possible in order to give him more access. While he was kissing her neck, she placed her hands under his shirt. Every time he would gently bite into her neck she would unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. As soon as every button was undone she took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. At the sight of him half naked her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. 

Draco looked at Hermione staring at him, gave an almost silent moan and said "I want you so bad right now."

"I want you too."

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed her back to the nearest flat surface, which just happened to be the wall. He intensely kissed her and she replied with the same intensity. As their tongues mated she ran her fingers up and down his tone and chiseled chest. He groaned as her index finger circled his nipple and softly pinched his nipple. He moaned loudly and reached behind her to remove her corset top. As he was untying the surprisingly easy top he could feel her curves. When he was done, he removed the strings, toss them aside.

He lifted the top above her head, tossed them aside and froze. The sight before was almost too much for him. A semi-naked Hermione Granger was enough o make him hard, even though he already was. Instantaneously, Draco's lips found her left breast and his right hand found her right breast. She threw her head back and gave out a moan. He sucked and licked at both of her breast and rubbed his lower torso against her. When she felt how hard he was she grinded her hips against him. He gave out a guttural moan and, again, grinded himself deeper against her.

Draco knew if she kept grinding her hips against him, he wouldn't last long, so he said a spell to make all of their remaining pieces of clothing disappear. After all of their clothes were gone, he lifted Hermione so her legs were off the ground and she was free to wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her one more time, and with one swift thrust he was in her.

Her hips bucked and she pushed him deeper into her. None of Draco's other lovers could make him lose control as fast as Hermione does. As Draco drove in and out of her in a steady pace, she met each and every one of his thrust with earnest and agility. Suddenly his pace increased and he started licking and sucking her neck.

Within minutes, they were both sweating and they were both reaching the height of ecstasy. With three more thrust, Hermione came with her loudest moan. Draco could tell that her orgasm was a powerful one because even though she was coming back down 'to earth' she was still shaking.

Now Draco looked like he was sweating bullets. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyebrows were crossed with concentration. His pace had increased quite a long time ago and he was trying to give himself some release. All the time he was thrusting Hermione was going over the edge again. When her muscles clenched around Draco, she came again, but this time she took Draco with her.

He gave a loud moan and emptied his seed inside her. This time she collapsed in his arms, trying to catch her breath. When she caught her breath the only thing she could say was "Wow!"

"You could say that again."

"I didn't know sex could be like this."

"Well now you know."

She inhaled his scent and sighed. Her eyes were dropping a bit but she was woken from her almost quiet slumber when Draco said "Now for round 2"

"Round 2? Draco come on..."

But she didn't get to finish because Draco threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. After he dumped her on the bed, he bent down, kissed her on the lips and said

**"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

**

Finally Finished!

Tell me what you think?

Was it good?

Hate it or love it?

Hope to get a lot of reviews.

Happy Christmahanakwanzakah!


End file.
